


Kinky Bots Doing Kinky Humans

by eerian_sadow



Series: kink, kink and smut [6]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Inter-Species Relationships, Rough Body Play, Tentacles, Toys, Xenophilia, domanance and submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty shortfics featuring Autobots and humans from assorted continuities having good times together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maggie and Jazz (Bayverse)

"I wish I could slide my spike into you. Just spread you open and pull you down, and watch while you stretched around me. You'd be so tight around me, and so full that I'd be able to see the outline of my spike through your stomach, and you wouldn't even be able to move. And I'd hold you, like you were just some toy, and move you up and down and just fuck myself with you. And you'd probably come screaming my name half a dozen times before you were too exhausted and too sated to do anything else. And I'd keep going, because sometimes it takes me an age to get off with my mods. But when I did, it'd be intense as the pit and the charge would set you off again too."

Maggie groaned and shuddered into orgasm around her vibrator as Jazz paused in his fantasy. Then he carefully pulled to toy from her vagina and set the toy against one of her nipples. Maggie arched up into the vibrations with a sharp cry.

"You want another round babe, or you done for the night?"

"God, Jazz, fuck me again! Put you finger so far in me humans won't ever satisfy me again."

"Your wish is my command."

Carefully, he inserted the tip of one claw into her slick opening. Maggie shivered around him again, body wracked by a second orgasm as he stretched her wide.


	2. Mikaela and Bumblebee (Bayverse)

Mikaela watched, trembling faintly with arousal, as Bumblebee’s strong hands pulled her legs apart. He spread them wide, so wide that it almost hurt but also wide enough to spread her labia open just enough that he could slide a finger between them without smashing her genitals. 

She whimpered as he did just that, index finger coming up from the bed and sliding teasingly across her opening as he spread more of her open for him. when she was spread enough for him to safely touch her with a second finger, he did.

Carefully, so very carefully, he pulled one of her lips as far as he could to the side and clipped a small clamp to it. She hissed at the sting, but didn't tell him to take it off. When he let go, she could feel the tug of a chain or wire holding the clip, and Mikaela shivered at the thought of being spread so very open for him.

“Am I hurting you?” The sound of Bee’s real voice startled her enough that she brought her full focus back to their scene.

“No. Oh god, no.” her vagina clenched and she realized that she could feel lubricant trickling down into the crack of her ass. “Bee, I'm so wet for you. Don't stop!”

“All right.” He returned his finger to her opening, teasing her again as he dragged the digit through her natural lubricant. Then Bumblebee slid his fingertip slightly higher, smearing the lubricant across her clit and making her cry out. “I'm going to do the other side now, before things get messy.”

Mikaela shivered again, and smiled. “Okay.”


	3. Carly and Ironhide (G1)

“Are you sure this is what you want, darlin’?” Ironhide held the toy she had handed him and looked at it dubiously. “It seems like it'll be awful uncomfortable.”

“Very, very sure.” Carly grinned at the Autobot before sliding her thumbs under the waistband of her panties. She pulled them off slowly, giving the mech a bit of a show before finally dropping them to the floor. “Where do you want me?”

“Here, bent over my leg where I can see you.” He patted his thigh--the inner side, closest to his interface array--his expression still unconvinced. 

“Okay.” The human approached, hips swaying a bit more deliberately than usual as she walked. 

Ironhide licked his lips at the sight, his earlier discomfort banished by her clear confidence. He always had been a sucker for a femme who knew what she wanted.

She kissed his spike when she was close enough, the touch of her lips like warm pickles against the sensors. Then, she did as he had instructed and lay across his leg, bent at the waist and baring her aft and valve--vagina to the room. She spread her legs apart as she got comfortable, and Ironhide felt his spike throb as he realized how swollen her labia was with her arousal.

She really did want him to take her with this toy.

“Will you prep me with your own lube?” Carly’s request was incredibly intimate, and his valve tightened at the idea.

Sometimes the lady’s kinks just turned his gears. “Anything you want, sweetheart.”

Then he reached down with his free hand and swiped his fingers across his valve opening, gathering his lubricant on his fingertips for her. She shivered as he transferred the slick substance from his fingers to her vagina. 

 

Ironhide massaged the tissue gently, spreading the lubricant as much as possible. Carly whimpered when he drew away briefly to collect more, then cried out loudly enough to be heard in the hallway as he shifted his focus to her anus.

He still didn't understand her desire to interface through an orifice not designed for it, but she was clearly enjoying the stimulation right now and that was good enough for him.

“Ironhide, please!”

“Just a minute, darlin’.” He gathered a third round of lubricant, but this he transferred to the toy rather than his partner. He knew his strength, but this was new to both of them and there was no such thing as too prepared. “Just getting this gadget ready to go.”

Carly whined and spread her legs a bit further, clearly trying to entice him, but she didn't argue. Moments later, the toy was as slick as it could be and he lowered it toward his waiting partner. 

“All right, I'm gonna slide it in. You tell me if something ain't right.”

“I will,” She promised. 

Slowly, he began sliding the forked dildo into the woman. She panted and groaned as it penetrated both her orifices at the same time, and Ironhide thought the sounds alone might make him overlad.


	4. Astoria and Powerglide (G1)

Astoria groaned as her partner shoved her down onto the table and held her in place--effortlessly--with one hand while he reached for one of the restraints. He would need both hands to fasten her down, but even if she tried to escape, Powerglide had his ways of keeping her right where he wanted her.

Methods that he demonstrated a moment later by lifting one knee to her pelvis and pressing it carefully down. She squirmed slightly, too turned on to help herself, and he twisted his leg slightly in warning. It wasn’t enough to bruise her, but she would have a red mark on her skin for at least a few hours.

“You don’t get to move,” Powerglide told her as he fastened the belt tightly around her. “And you don’t get to speak. I don’t want to hear anything out of you that even sounds vaguely like a word. Nod if you understand.”

The human nodded once and then gasped as he slid his knee down a few inches and ground it into her clit. In her sudden haze of pleasure-pain, she didn’t notice when he wrapped straps around her thighs.

“Good girl,” the Autobot praised. “Will you keep being good for me if I leave your arms free?”

She didn’t know what he had planned if Powerglide left her arms free, but Astoria did know that it wasn’t what she wanted at all. Daring, she shook her head.

“Feeling frisky, huh? Well, I’ll overload all that energy right out of you.” Powerglide pulled his knee away from her clit, prompting another gasp of pleasure as the pressure was relieved, and reached for the straps that would hold her arms to the table. “I wonder how many times I can make you overload on that vibrator before you can’t take anymore.”

Astoria groaned and tried to squirm again, but her bindings were tight enough to hold her in place.

Once her arms were strapped down, the red mech leaned back and pulled something out of his subspace. “Let’s find out.”

The woman screamed in pleasure when he touched the vibrator--already turned to its most intense setting--to her clitorus. “Please, Powerglide, please!”

He gave her an angry glare and reached out with his free hand to slap one of her breasts--that would leave a bruise and she would cherish it for days. “What did I say?”

Astoria choked on her answer as she orgasmed hard at the slap, just the way he had trained her to.


	5. Mikaela and Jazz (Bayverse)

“You,” Mikaela flicked the crop outward, striking the mech’s valve and stimulating a few of the sensors just inside the edge, “Have to tell me what you want, Jazz. I can't give you want you want if you don't tell me.”

Jazz whined softly. “Please, Mik. Do that again.”

“What this?” the human swung the crop again, striking higher on his valve rim and triggering a different set of sensors. The silver mech's whines increased in volume and pitch. “Huh. Of all the things I imagined you getting off on, it wasn't this.”

Jazz opened his mouth to reply, and cried out instead, when Mikaela struck with the crop again on a third section of his valve.

“Is this all you want, Jazz? Do you just want me to slap your valve with my crop until you overload?” She struck again, and the mech bucked upward. “Or do you want more? Maybe my crop on your spike? I remember how sensitive you said the tip is.”

“Oh frag, please, Mikaela, please!” Without waiting for an order or for permission, Jazz extended his spike. 

“Ah! What did I tell you about waiting for my orders?” The human set down her crop and reached for the remote he had given her earlier. She flicked the switch to the ‘on’ position and watched as his back arched and his vocalizer hissed with static. 

“I'm sorry,” he said when she turned the electric stimulator off a few seconds later. “I'm sorry, I'll do better.”

“Yes, you will.” She activated the stimulator again, at a lower setting this time. “Overload, Jazz. Now.”

Jazz screamed in pleasure and pain as his body obeyed her command.


	6. Carly and Soundwave (Bayverse)

“Oh god.” The human moaned, a long sound that was drawn out for several seconds as the cable slid into her. The movement was so slow, slower than any man she had ever been with, and the cable (tentacle?) stretched her just to the pleasurable point of pain. It was already almost overwhelming, and they had barely started. “Oh god, soundwave, please!”

“Please what?” The Decepticon’s voice sounded almost amused. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Ah, no!” Carly twitched as she felt something extend from the end of the cable to flick teasingly against her cervix. “Please, keep going. I want you to --ah!”

She jolted as another, much thinner cable touched her sphincter.


End file.
